Promesa de despedida
by LanderSL
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto #1 "El uno para el otro" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS). Por qué aquello era una despedida para ella, porque aunque lo negase tan fervientemente sus decisiones siempre las tomaría con base a él, siempre seria en base a él, se moldeo para él, para estar siempre para él, fue su compañera, fue su amante, era su amiga...


**_"Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,_**

**_Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti._**

**_No sé si te amé mucho... No sé si te amé poco._**

**_Pero si sé que nunca volveré a amar así._**

**_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,_**

**_Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;_**

**_Pero, al quedarme sola, sabiendo que te pierdo,_**

**_Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé."_**

* * *

**Aclaracion: Primeramente este fic fue creado para el reto ya antes mencionado y se encuentra situado después de **_**Thor: The Dark World **_** y no considera los dos capítulos en ****Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**** donde aparece Lady Sif.**

* * *

Un golpe tras otro le brindo una pequeña onza de la paz que su mente necesitaba con tanta urgencia que casi dañaba cada uno de sus instintos, la respiración de la guerrera se convirtió rápidamente en una respiración jadeante, cada vez le era más difícil respirar, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, muy dentro de aquel bosque olvidado, haciendo destrozos a su paso, los animales habían callado en el mismo instante de su aparición.

Comenzó a arrasar con cada parte de aquel lugar sin más, mientras una que otra lagrima caía en un descenso lento perdiéndose entre el sudor que la cubría cayendo por su barbilla o incluso algunas muy insolentes recorrían su cuello hasta perderse en su armadura, con forme el tiempo avanzaba los golpes se volvían cada vez más lentos, la fuerza se iba y cada una de sus extremidades temblaban, dolían.

Se tambaleo hacia atrás un momento, para después volver con odio renovado a golpear al árbol frente a ella, dando uno de esos golpes que podía crear cráteres si es que iba dirigido hacia el suelo mismo, que podían derribar titanes o vencer a un enemigo, haciendo que el árbol se partiera en ese mismo punto que ella había golpeado, cerró los ojos ante el estruendo y cayó al suelo como unos momentos antes el árbol lo había hecho, como si se hubiesen vencido el uno al otro.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, las heridas sangrantes en sus manos y sus rodillas ardían tanto o más de lo que ardía llevar aire a sus pulmones, pero no había podido contenerse ¿Cómo podría cuando él había hecho aquello?.

Un pinchazo más fuerte la golpeo al recordar a su rey diciendo que se había ido, y ella se quedó congelada al oír aquellas palabras, a un lado de los tres guerreros mirando hacia el suelo, "él se ha ido" había resonado en su mente una y otra vez, pero parecía no poder comprender, parecía que su mente no podía conectarlo a él dejándolos a todos así como así, en su lugar ella creyó que había sido desterrado, que de nueva cuenta Odín simplemente estaba castigándolo, pero muy en cambio oyó al entristecido rey dar órdenes en voz monótona, sobre los sectores que cada uno protegería, ella alzo la cabeza en un momento de la charla para mírale, porque no podía ser cierto, ella simplemente se negaba a aceptar aquello como una respuesta válida, porque simplemente su lado más leal a él sabía que eso le partiría el alma, que el desterrarse por su cuenta no era algo propio del guerrero, porque sabía que él no le haría aquello a Asgard, no le haría aquello a su tan dolido rey, que de por sí ya había pasado por suficientes perdidas en aquellos últimos días como para darle otra aun peor, pero por sobre todo no le haría eso a ella.

Pero la mirada del rey se lo confirmo, había desolación, la vida que rebosante había estado allí simplemente parecía haberse esfumado en escasas horas y fue cuando ella pensó que muy seguramente la mirada del rey sería un espejo de la suya, porque algo dentro suyo se rompió, en cuanto lo comprendió, en cuanto comprendió que aquel hombre que había sido su príncipe, su más fiel compañero, su mejor amigo, su amante, aquel hombre que contaba con su total lealtad, la había dejado atrás una vez más para seguir adelante.

Y dolió, dolió porque a pesar de cualquier circunstancia saber que había sido relegada, puesta en un plano tan escaso de importancia que ni siquiera había merecido el esfuerzo de contar con una despedida, de un escaso adiós, de nada, era más doloroso que ser derrotada en una batalla.

Estaba siendo una tonta como todas aquellas mujeres a las que él desairaba con indiferencia después de una noche entre sus sabanas, al fin y al cabo ella había sido educada igual que a ellas para ser una mujer en la corte Asgard, una de las compañeras de Freyja.

Por aquella razón lo había conocido en su infancia, porque ella siempre estaba en el palacio, pero desde el momento en el que se conocieron había hecho un clic en ella, porque aun cuando su cabellera rubia era atada de manera elegante sobre su cabeza y usaba vestidos dignos de una joven dama lista para aprender todo tipo de modales y conocimientos para desenvolverse sin problema alguno en la corte, siempre terminaba en los patios de práctica del castillo, mirando al niño rubio de ojos tormenta, jactándose frente a ella y los otros jóvenes a su alrededor sobre la grandeza que sería suya en el mismo instante que pisara los campos de guerra, sería el mejor de todos y ella sonreía frente a él, confiando que así seria, porque tal vez la jovial admiración de la que solamente una niña era capaz de tener la nublaba, el seria grandioso y fue uno de aquellos días en los que el chiquillo "practicaba" con una espada sin filo contra otros, que ella lo decidió, ella decidió que deseaba estar allí para ver su grandeza crecer, que ella decidió dejar los vestidos y los modales propios de una chica, para convertirse en la mano derecha de aquel chico, que ella cubriría su espalda sin importar a quien se enfrenasen, que ella estaría allí para él siempre que pudiese, porque negar que el afecto que ella le tenía al príncipe seria como negarse a sí misma, ese mismo afecto fue el que le costó su cabellera rubia a manos de Loki.

El tiempo paso lento, demasiado para ella, pero los cambios eran rápidamente visibles, ya no usaba los vestidos que su madre insistía en comprar y poner sobre su cama, de aquel tipo de vestidos con los que toda niña soñaba, tentándola, pero su resolución estaba puesta en algo muy diferente, haciéndola comenzar a usar botas, pantalones y camisas con tirantes de práctica, su cabellera ahora negra como la noche que antes su madre insistía en trenzar haciendo elegantes peinados sobre su cabeza ahora se mantenía en una coleta simple o en una maraña a su alrededor que poco menos le importaba, fue duro, pero lo consiguió.

Consiguió ser aceptada en los campos de práctica, fue difícil seguirle el ritmo a aquel chiquillo arrogante, porque su cuerpo quedaba magullado después de las practicas, pero lo consiguió, consiguió convertirse en una guerrera, una guerrera que sin prestigio, una guerrera en la que nadie más que él creía, con sus ojos azules mirándola con admiración, con fascinación y por unos instantes a ella le gusto pensar que él la miraba con el mismo afecto que ella le tenía a él y entonces no importaba que ni siquiera su misma familia estuviese tan falta de fe en su camino como guerrera, mientras él no dejara de mirarla de aquella manera ella no dejaría de seguir intentándolo.

Entonces obtuvo su primera misión como guerrera y gano en el campo de batalla, desenvolviendo igual o mejor que muchos de los guerreros que allí estaban, porque aunque su fuerza no se comparaba con la de un mastodonte con cien kilos más de los que la joven tenía, ella era más ágil, no solo en sus movimientos sino que también a la hora de atacar y pensar en una estrategia, se ganó rápidamente un lugar junto a los demás guerreros, se ganó la dignidad, se convirtió en una de las mejores solo para así poder estar junto a él, porque ella quería ser su igual en todos los aspectos y así fue, eran no más que unos chiquillos al menos si ella lo consideraba el pasado en la actualidad, ya que tenian milenios aquellos recuerdos, pero fue un buen tiempo donde se volvieron inseparables, bromeaban, jugaban, se protegían el uno al otro.

Era una utopía desde su punto de vista, ella era la única guerrera en todo el ejército de Odín, ella estaba con él la mayoría del tiempo, lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso en toda la extensión del reino se decía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, "Thor y Lady Sif" aquellos recuerdos amargos, venían a su mente.

No quería pensar demasiado en su utópica relación, porque había estado enamorada, no lo negaba, aunque realmente no entendía que era el amor, después de todo ella era una diosa de la guerra, no, ella no era una diosa de la guerra, ella era "LA" diosa guerrera, que podía aniquilar sin sensibilidad a un grupo entero de rebeldes, que podía cumplir una orden de su rey sin rechistar, era una guerrera en toda la extensión de la palabra, y los guerreros solo conocían la guerra y la guerra era propicia del odio, de la traición y del egoísmo, así que la palabra "amor" se le escapaba como el aire se escapaba de entre sus dedos al cabalgar.

Pero aun en cuanto más se negaba a pensar en sensibleras cosas como el pasado, donde al pensar en él solo podía pensarse en aquella utópica etapa de su vida, donde con la sola pronunciación de su nombre una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, incluso en aquellos momentos, aun allí tirada en el suelo, mirando el cielo azul, solo podía recordar la mirada del guerrero pigmentada del azul del cielo, una sonrisa quería asomarse y adornar sus labios porque ese color de pigmentos azules solo lo tenían los ojos de él cuando estaba rebosante de felicidad, porque ella podía recordar sus brazos alrededor de ella sintiendo su fuerza, porque podía recordar cómo se sentía de excitante la fuerza del cuerpo de Thor sobre el suyo, tomándola, el sabor cálido de sus labios, el olor de su cuerpo, que siempre le recordaba al aire fresco, como el aire del bosque, como la libertad encarnizada y ella cerro los ojos unos momentos solo para poder recordarlo con mas claridad.

Porque sus encuentros habían sido sublimes, el choque de ambas fuerzas en un toque, los cuerpos de uno y el otro fusionándose a un ritmo que solo ellos podían crear, sus labios uniéndose en unos momentos y en otros vagando por el cuerpo del otro, como sus manos que jugaban entre el cabello y la piel, conociendo, captando y marcando a fuego aquellas sensaciones para nunca ser olvidadas, una entrega total, al menos de parte suya, adorando el cuerpo de aquel hombre, que traía tantos sentimientos a ella de los que ella simplemente negaba su existencia, sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos a la medida del otro.

Ella abrió sus ojos de nueva cuenta para mirar de nueva cuenta hacia el cielo y relego el pensamiento a un lado, porque era una daga que se enterraba con cada pensamiento, porque él no era de ella, él nunca lo había sido si lo pensaba detenidamente, como ella tampoco había sido considerada de él, aun cuando estaba implícito que lo era, porque ella había sido creada, para estar a su lado o tal vez su obstinación la habían hecho moldearse para ser su igual.

Suspiro y con un poco de dificultad se levantó del suelo, le tembló el cuerpo de dolor, aun cuando había recibido peores heridas o golpes, pero simplemente había pasado días enteros en su afán de calmar sus sentimientos, algo nada característico de ella.

Camino hacia el arroyo mas cercano, quitándose la armadura sin muchas ganas, dejándola caer sin muchas contemplaciones y metiéndose allí, el agua fría le ayudaba, además de lavar la sangre calmaba el dolor al menos un poco.

Era un día como esos tan favoritos suyos, era un día soleado, con el sol calentando todo a su alrededor y el cielo azul, sin nubes que no permitieran que las personas admiraran algo tan simple como aquello, ella comenzó a nadar sin pensar demasiado queriendo obstruir los recuerdos, ellos simplemente se habían vuelto distantes después de la utopía, él se había vuelto cada vez más arrogante, él la había dejado atrás, sin pensarlo mucho y ella solo dejo que pasara, aun viéndose de vez en cuando para entrenar, pero ahora él estaba más interesado en los placeres de una lucha, de una fiesta, de una mujer diferente cada noche entre sus sabanas y de las expectativas del reinado.

Y ella seguía entrenando con los guerreros, yendo a misiones, manteniendo su vida lo más simple que podía, aunque no negaba que los festejos la enloquecían, más si es que era por ella que se hacían, por sus victorias, pero seguía siendo ella, mientras que él cambiaba, para convertirse en un mejor guerrero, al menos eso se decía ella a sí misma.

Luego su ruptura se hizo más patente después del destierro y que el conociera a la Midgardiana, y ella solo quería que el fuera feliz, que sus tormentosos ojos volvieran a ser apacibles como los días soleados y si una Midgardiana le brindaba aquello, ella no se lo negaría, pero dolía y no podía negarlo, eso si era algo de lo que no podía convencerse, no podía convencerse que no le dolía no tener sus afectos, de no volver a su Utopía, pero ese lapso del tiempo había terminado y solo quedaba el recuerdo.

Aun después de lo que sucedió con Loki, los elfos obscuros y la pérdida de su adorada reina, ella solo quería que él tuviera una vida prospera y si él podía obtenerla en Midgard, junto a su nuevo equipo de compañeros de batalla, su amante y aquel pueblo que no tenía más que un suspiro de vida, ella lo aceptaría, seguiría siendo leal a su príncipe y estaría allí para él hasta el final.

Ella nado un rato más, para después salir y vestirse sin importarle lo cansado que estuviera su cuerpo, sin importar las heridas, su resolución había vuelto después de aquel tiempo, había tomado una decisión después de todo aquel despliegue de fuerzas, furia y recuerdos sin sentido, así que se dirigió directo al palacio.

Se adentró en las calles atestadas de aquel lugar al que había llamado su hogar, miro a su gente, toda aquella por la que había luchado incontables veces, con honor, así como era siempre, des acelero el paso y comenzó a caminar más lentamente mirando algunas de las grietas dejadas por las antiguas batallas que se habían realizado en aquel lugar, analizando a las personas que seguían el ritmo de sus vidas como si la guerra contra los elfos obscuros y la partida de su príncipe no hubieran pasado, aun cuando era un hecho que algunas zonas de la ciudad seguían en reconstrucción debido a la prontitud del ataque mismo, lo miro todo como si fuese la primera y la última vez que admiraría la belleza y grandeza de la raza asgardiana.

Se detuvo innumerables veces recordándose a sí misma caminando con soltura en diversas etapas de su vida, junto a Thor siempre junto a él, hasta que simplemente dejo de aparecer en sus recuerdos, siendo remplazado por los tres guerreros o simplemente por un lugar vacío, así lo hizo hasta llegar frente al mismo trono, donde estaba sentado el rey.

Ella se golpeó el pecho y se inclinó como siempre hacia en su presencia.

-Mi rey- dijo ella con voz fuerte y sin despegar la mirada del suelo –eh venido ante usted para anunciarle mi retirada- ella hizo una pausa a la espera de una respuesta que no llego, de modo que prosiguió –es una decisión que había estado pensado desde algún tiempo, Brunilda misma vino a ofrecerme un lugar con las valkirias hace algún tiempo y eh decidido aceptar la propuesta-

Ella le había dado un rotundo no ante la propuesta de la única mujer capaz de vencerla en una batalla, pero ahora se sentía más impulsada a ir a su lado, entrenarse y convertirse en la mejor guerrera, una digna oponente contra cualquiera.

-Levántate Lady Sif- dijo el hombre sobre el trono, mirándola detenidamente, como si supiese todo de ella, como si conociese el porqué de aquella decisión, ella se levantó quedando firme ante él, con la barbilla bien en alto como la guerrera que era.

–respóndeme algo ¿Este deseo precipitado no tiene nada que ver con la partida de mi vástago?- pregunto el sin cambiar el tono de voz, como un rey sin emoción alguna, como un rey que conocía a uno de sus mejores guerreros, mostrando al fin su infinita sabiduría y los milenios enteros que cargaba sobre su alma.

Ella negó al instante –No tiene nada que ver con él mi rey, es algo que me ha rondado la mente desde hacía mucho tiempo, seguiré fiel a mi puesto como guerrera Asgardiana, seguiré siéndole fiel a usted como mi rey y a mi príncipe, si hay algún momento de necesidad estaré en el instante aquí para usted y Asgard, incluso si soy necesaria para alguna misión y soy llamada estaré aquí para responder ante ello, pero deseo entrenar para ser una mejor guerrera y ella me ofrece eso- dijo sin bajar la mirada y con una convincente voz que se estaba sacando de los más dentro suyo.

El rey se mantuvo callado unos momentos y acepto, porque sabía que aunque se negase ella lo haría de todos modos, ese era otro aspecto en el que ella y el príncipe eran similares, porque cuando tomaban una decisión y la resolución se encontraba en sus miradas no importaba cuantos obstáculos estuvieran en sus caminos, ellos lograrían su objetivo.

Ella dio otra inclinación en respeto por aquel hombre y se despidió de su rey, camino hacia el recinto de luchas, mirando a algunos hombre entrenando, camino un poco más lejos a los vastos jardines, se dirigió a un árbol, siendo mas precisa a aquel árbol donde se habían encontrado por primera vez ella y el joven niño que era Thor en aquellos tiempos, dos pequeños tan diferentes de lo que eran ahora, camino a aquel árbol que había visto su utopía, que los había visto crecer y convertirse en lo que eran, puso una mano sobre su corteza y sonrió de medio lado.

Por qué aquellos era una despedida para ella, porque aunque lo negase tan fervientemente sus decisiones siempre las tomaría con base a él, siempre seria en base a él, se moldeo para él, para estar siempre para él, fue su compañera, fue su amante, era su amiga, era su más fiel guerrero y ahora en aquel momento ella tomaba aquella decisión por él, aquella era su despedida, aquella que él no le había dado a ella, desato un lazo de su muñeca y lo ato en el árbol.

–Hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse mi Lord- murmuro ella para que nadie más oyese aquello, una promesa que nunca oiría el receptor, de aquella misma manera que él le había dicho una vez hacía mucho tiempo, mientras posaba su cálida mano sobre su hombro y una sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios, no sabían si se volverían a ver solo estaba la certeza que aquellas palabras se grabarían en el otro como una promesa que debían cumplir y ella deseaba que esta promesa que hacia allí frente al árbol y con la cinta que él le había regalado hiciera más tangible el encuentro, y de aquella manera ambos volverían a encontrarse, para sonreírse de nueva cuenta.

Se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás, yéndose del palacio, alejándose de Asgard, alejándose de su recuerdo, alejándose de todo.

Porque aunque los Asgardianos aun creyeran que Lady Sif y Thor eran el uno para el otro, que estaban hechos para ser los siguientes gobernantes de Asgard, que aun cuando los ciudadanos en Asgard aún se habían quedado en la Utopía de su relación, las decisiones y las circunstancias, dictaban cosas muy diferentes, dictaban una despedida que los separaba a paso a agigantados.

Porque Thor era para Sif y Sif era para Thor una despedida con la promesa de volver a cruzarse alguna vez...

* * *

**Nota:** Solo espero no haberlos aburrido con tanto, pero deseaba escribir sobre este personaje que tan olvidado esta en lo Fanfics, además que en muchos fanfics eh leído que es odiado, cuando a mi se me hace un personaje realmente fascinante y además que a mi me parece perfecta como pareja para Thor, después de todo ella fue creada para el en los comics, mientras que en la mitología escandinava ella es su esposa, además que amo este personaje y la admiro como mujer, realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado este one-shot que había iniciado muy diferente pero que cambio conforme escribía y termino siendo algo completamente diferente a lo que había pensado en un inicio para él, de hecho lo iba a hacer de una manera muy canon al comic pero bueno me salió lo sensiblero y termino esto, les agradezco haber llegado hasta el final y espero que comenten al menos para saber si ha sido de su agrado o si simplemente necesito un patada directa Hel por arruinarlo completamente todo.


End file.
